Sophocles's Vikavolt
Sophocles's Vikavolt (Japanese: マーマネのクワガノン Mamane's Kuwagannon) was the first that in the Alola region, and his second overall. History In So Long, Sophocles!, was looking for a farewell present for Sophocles due to the latter supposedly soon moving away, and decided to go look for a Charjabug at 's suggestion. With the help of , , and , he was able to track one down. Litten and Rockruff dug it up from its place underground. Charjabug shocked Ash as he impetuously reached to grab it from its burrow. After recuperating from his zapping, Ash and his Pokémon managed to capture it in a cage. He brought it along with him to Sophocles's farewell party, where he let it out of the cage and showed it off to Sophocles. Sophocles was surprised by Ash's kindness and sent out to battle Charjabug. Charjabug was able to deflect one and fight back with . Togedemaru managed to weaken Charjabug enough for Sophocles to feel comfortable enough throwing a Poké Ball at it. Sophocles expressed so much excitement at the prospect of catching Charjabug that he nearly fell over while throwing the Ball, and expressed even more excitement at its capture, soon admitting that he was just moving to another house down the street. In Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, Sophocles decided to enter the Charjabug race, a race where Charjabug are fit into electric-powered cars and made to drive through an obstacle-filled racecourse with the aid of a three-man team. Working together with Ash and , Sophocles formed the Sophocles Lab team, with him working as the team director, Kiawe working as the team mechanic, and Ash working as Charjabug's "support runner", running alongside Charjabug during the race and helping it to get past obstacles. During the race, Sophocles struck a rivalry with Horacio's Red Comet team and his . Thanks to their constant support to Charjabug and a little creativity in the face of obstacles, the Sophocles Lab team eventually won the race, winning a year's supply of Charjabug-themed merchandise as a prize. In 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Charjabug and Togedemaru used Discharge and Zing Zap, respectively, on Milotic. Although Milotic appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, Sophocles used Charjabug during his Battle Royal match against and his , Ash and his Litten, and Kiawe and his , but was soon defeated by Incineroar's . In Securing the Future!, Charjabug joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Sophocles revealed that he planned to evolve Charjabug and learnt from Nurse Joy that he can do so over at Vast Poni Canyon. During their stay on Poni Island, Sophocles and Charjabug trained to prepare for Charjabug's upcoming Evolution. Sophocles finally decided to visit Vast Poni Canyon in Evolving Research! and was accompanied by Ash, Kiawe, and Hapu. He attempted to let battle Charjabug some wild Pokémon, but was prevented from doing so by Ash, Kiawe, and Togedemaru, who battled the Pokémon themselves. The group then encountered Horacio, alongside his brothers, who was also planning to evolve his Charjabug and was looking for a legendary Bug Stone said to evolve all Pokémon. Sophocles and Horacio took part in a race to see whose Charjabug would evolve first. After making their way through a cave, Charjabug and Sophocles witnessed Horacio and his Charjabug crossing a rope bridge, which soon collapsed beneath them. This triggered Sophocles's Charjabug to evolve into , giving it the ability to rescue Horacio and his Charjabug. In SM119, Sophocles entered Vikavolt into the Vikavolt race, where it found itself up against Horacio and his own recently evolved Vikavolt. During the race, tried to steal all of the participating Vikavolt, but with Sophocles and Horacio's combined efforts, the villainous trio's plans were thwarted, and the race continued. In the end, Sophocles's Vikavolt barely crossed the finish line before Horacio's Vikavolt, winning the race for Sophocles and earning him a Buginium Z as a reward. Personality and characteristics When Ash tried to first catch Vikavolt as a Charjabug, it electrocuted Ash after he impulsively grabbed it, showing its defensive nature. However, it was also a weak battler: when it battled Sophocles's Togedemaru, it was quickly defeated after using only one attack. In addition to being weak in battle and relying on hiding as a defensive technique whilst living in the wild, it initially seemed to be a bit unsure about itself and its abilities, as evidenced by its reluctance to run on a running wheel, until further encouraged by its Trainer. However, due to the training done in preparation for the Charjabug race, it apparently gained more self-confidence and a deeper connection to its Trainer, happily hugging Sophocles after winning the race. In Love at First Twirl!, it was shown physically comforting Togedemaru when she became sad over 's absence, and later celebrated by nuzzling against her after their victory against Lusamine's in 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!. Much like Togedemaru, it shows compassion by using its electricity to calm down its Trainer whenever they are in a dark location, as shown in Evolving Research! and SM119. In Rise and Shine, Starship!, it was shown to have the ability to send sound waves in order to communicate to a group of nearby . In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, it was shown to love the taste of Poni Island . Since its evolution, it enjoys giving rides to smaller Pokémon like Togedemaru and Sandy. Vikavolt can also be easily distracted, as seen in SM119, where it went to drink some sap from a tree during its training with Sophocles. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Charjabug Discharge|1=Charjabug String Shot|2=Vikavolt Discharge|3=Vikavolt String Shot}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Discharge as a Charjabug|1=String Shot as a Charjabug|2=Discharge|3=String Shot}}}} Moves improvised In the games Sophocles's nine Charjabug appear in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and help around the Hokulani Observatory. Though each has its own nickname, only Onejabug (Japanese: デンイチ Den'ichi), Twojabug (Japanese: デンニ Den'ni), Threejabug (Japanese: デンサン Densan), Sevenjabug (Japanese: デンナナ Den'nana), and Ninejabug (Japanese: デンキュー Denkyū) are named out loud. During Sophocles's trial, the device used to summon the Totem Pokémon malfunctions and begins attacking the Charjabug used as a part of the trial. Although Sophocles's Togedemaru uses its to absorb the electricity fired by the device, it isn't able to fully absorb the attack, forcing Totem to step in and rescue it as well. Sophocles also uses Vikavolt in battle. It appears in the following games: Trivia * Vikavolt is the first Pokémon in the to have its Nature confirmed. * Vikavolt, as a Charjabug, is the last credited role for Unshō Ishizuka prior to his death in 2018. Names Due to the line revealing Ninejabug's nickname being re-written in the French version to simply list two examples of names, it is unclear which Charjabug have the names "Chry-Zeult" and "Chry-Zabeau". | Twojabug |- style="vertical-align:top" | Threejabug | Sevenjabug |- style="vertical-align:top" | Ninejabug | Chry-Zeult Chry-Zabeau |} Related articles References Vikavolt Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters de:Chrys’ Donarion es:Vikavolt de Sophocles/Chris fr:Lucanon de Chrys it:Vikavolt di Chrys ja:マーマネのクワガノン zh:馬瑪內的鍬農炮蟲